


[illustrated ficlet]Trapped

by sarriathmg



Series: DC kink meme prompts (fills or inspired by) [3]
Category: Batman (Comics), DCU (Comics), New Teen Titans, Teen Titans (Comics)
Genre: Alpha Dick Grayson, Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Alpha/Omega, Dick Grayson is Discowing, Jason Todd is Robin, M/M, Mating Cycles/In Heat, Omega Jason Todd, Peril, Restraints, Scenting, Trapped, Unresolved Sexual Tension, no heat sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-20
Updated: 2020-09-20
Packaged: 2021-03-08 03:47:48
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,793
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26569045
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sarriathmg/pseuds/sarriathmg
Summary: Nightwing and Robin are trapped together in an enclosed space. To make matters worse, Robin is in heat.It's tricky enough to get the ropes off, but how on earth do they get out of this tiny box with all the heat pheromones running rampant in here?!
Relationships: Dick Grayson/Jason Todd
Series: DC kink meme prompts (fills or inspired by) [3]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1861840
Comments: 5
Kudos: 255





	[illustrated ficlet]Trapped

**Author's Note:**

  * Translation into 中文-普通话 國語 available: [【Dickjay图文】被困](https://archiveofourown.org/works/26568907) by [sarriathmg](https://archiveofourown.org/users/sarriathmg/pseuds/sarriathmg)



“Ngh-Night-wing?” Robin breathes, warm air mixed with sweet cinnamon and cider pouring out of his lips like a stream and hitting Dick in the face like a nozzle. Dick groans, partially frustrated and partially intoxicated by it.

_ Heat. _ The kid just decides to have his  _ fucking heat _ during the midst of their peril, when they are cramped into this tight and dark little space with nothing and no one that could come to their rescue. This just sucks. Dick hadn't expected this when he initially agreed to help Bruce with the case. He never signed up to babysit an omega.

Dick has finally cut through the ropes binding his wrists and is now running his fingers along the walls and edges of the tiny box they’re in, trying to find a point of weakness. The box is locked from the outside and there’s barely a couple of cubic meters of space for them to move around in, the air already stuffy with the scent of Jason’s stupid omega pheromones. He'll have to find a way out before they suffocate.

It’s bad enough that the kid can’t help him. He also has to be here, taking up space while giving off his distracting pheromones, partially clouding up Dick’s brain and partially creating an electrical current that goes directly to his crotch.

“Ngh-Nightwing, he-help...” the kid whines, twisting his arms behind his back weakly, trying to hook his fingers into one of the pockets on his belt but missing every time. 

Dick lets out a frustrated sigh.

“Stop moving,” he scolds, “I’m trying to find us a way out of this hunk of metal.”

That’s the more important thing right now. They have been gassed unconscious and thrown in this stupid box in the middle of who-knows-where. A bit of listening indicates that there are no goons outside, but that’s no guarantee that the assholes who did this might come back. And if they do… Well, Dick can only think of so many ways they might be planning to do away with them. None of those are pleasant.

Except it’s difficult. Oh, it’s so difficult with Robin breathing heavily in his ears, the sound and the warmth of his body both sensitize Dick’s nerves and make the hairs on his body stand. He never noticed how  _ good _ the boy smells… how much it makes him smell like cake and candy, and—oh, gosh—how Dick wants to nuzzle close to him and kiss those scent glands behind his ears, just get a taste,  _ one  _ taste of what it’s  _ really  _ like-

Dick immediately shakes his head and forces himself to snap out of it. It’s just a combination of the lack of oxygen and the stupid omega’s pheromones at work. He’d never be attracted to his annoyance of a successor otherwise. Dick secretly curses his alpha instincts.

He runs his fingers along the ridge again, trying to find any crannies in the dark. If only he can find where the locking mechanism is located from the inside, he’d be able to come up with something to break it open. But it has been goddamn hard when he’s not just simply crammed into this small space with his spine uncomfortably bent and his legs folded, but has to share the space with another person as well. An omega in heat. Jason’s smaller body is beneath him, heaving, the smells of both of their pheromones and the building of slick between Jason's legs become thicker in the air with every passing minute. Things can’t get any more frustrating.

“Nightwing-” Jason whines again.

Dick opens his mouth, intending to tell the boy to shut up. But he immediately forgets his words when he feels a warm leg swipe against his torso as Jason curls in on himself for comfort. The omega is still trying with the ropes binding his hands together despite how little progress he’s made.

“Please,” Jason swallows, even the sound of saliva sliding down his throat sounds erotic in Dick’s ears, and Dick has to breathe to steady himself. “Please,” the boy repeats, “help me with-with the ropes.”

It’s all too attempting to growl and shut him up. But there is a part of Dick that softens upon smelling the slightly distressed scent. He hasn't been close to his successor since Batman took him in, and he is barely still part of the pack. Yet there is yet still a spot somewhere deep inside of him, someplace in his alpha nature where it wants to comfort and protect an omega in heat, (if not for other, more feral reasons).

Dick sighs, sliding his hands off of the top of the box as he leans down. Jason’s hot breaths are ghosting over his collarbone, waves of sweetness escaping with every heave, and Dick almost has to stop and swallow to get his head on right.

“Ouch,” Dick yelps as his forehead suddenly bumps into Jason’s in the dark. The boy doesn’t do anything except uttering a small groan. The brief contact of skin on skin tells Dick how warm the omega’s body currently is, his body heating up to get ready for pup-bearing.

“Hey,” Dick says, his voice softening for unknown reasons, “don’t worry, okay? Stay still and I’ll cut you loose. Just… afterward, stay where you are and don’t bother me when I try to get us out.”

Jason shifts. His knees coming up to fold against his body, but only succeeding in wrapping themselves around Dick’s waist. Dick almost jumps at the innocent act, his heart thumping at how warm and soft the omega’s bare limbs feel as they involuntarily tighten around him, bringing him closer.

Dick can feel the wetness building under Jason’s uniform, slick soaking through his shorts, the smell is so strong it almost feels intrusive, sending waves of desire down into his groin. Dick groans as he thrusts his hips up towards his successor, his hardness chasing the sensation of the softness of the omega’s inner thighs. He stops only seconds after, face flushed, shameful at what he just did.

“Uh-um-” Dick stumbles on his words as his body stumbles too, briefly losing balance before falling on top of the younger boy’s body, arms placed on either side of him, brain hazy from the effect of the omega’s pheromones.

“Asshole,” Jason somehow bits out despite his compromised state, “just c-cut me loose.”

Dick moans at the proximity. He reaches back with his left hand for the sharp tool he dropped and passes it into his right. He reaches behind Jason with both arms and starts to saw through the thick ropes binding his hands together.

And… gosh, the closeness of the scent glands is making Dick see stars. He is barely aware of what he’s doing with his hands. He is throbbing, aching for something more, something else, and his years of training is the only thing keeping him from losing it altogether.

In no time, Dick is mouthing at the skin on Jason’s neck. He pushes away Robin’s collar with his lips and chases the sweet smell, almost lustfully drinking up the scents of his heat, quenching his thirst the only way he can. His hands move slowly, cutting through the ropes in a mind-bogglingly sluggish manner. His arms almost feel like dead weights that need to be dragged behind him, too weakened by the softness of the omega’s body between them to act even a tiny bit faster.

Dick doesn’t even realize he's finished before Jason calls him. The omega’s voice is small but sharp, briefly snapping him out of his delirium.

“Nightwing!” The boy says, “it-it’s off. You can get off of me now. Get off.”

Dick is taken by surprise, but he leans back anyway, every inch of his body protesting against the movement. The loosened ropes fall between his hands, and lands on the bottom of the box.

Jason shifts uncomfortably below him. Dick hears him swallow again, and he barely hears what he is saying with how much the smells have built up in the enclosed space. The lack of oxygen is making him lightheaded.

“-I said,” Jason reinstates when he realizes that Dick wasn’t listening. “Check under the roof at one of the shorter edges of the chest. Th-there should be a very small dent at the one-third mark.”

Dick then snorts.

“Yeah, genius,” he says sarcastically, “I checked them. There’s nothing there.”

“You didn’t look close enough,” Jason insists, rubbing his sore wrists in the dark, “the indent is rea-really small. You can't insert anything larger than a wire into it.”

Dick briefly pauses, but he does as Jason says. He is surprised to find a very small crack along the edge just as Jason described. He then holds his hand out, palm up, towards Jason, the omega already shuffling through his belt for the right tool.

“How did you know?” Dick can’t help but ask as Jason hands the screwdriver to him and promptly starts to work on the lock. He needs to finish this quick, or they might both suffocate in here with their scents flowing freely in the small space.

“Streets,” Jason answers in brief. “I had to hide in some of the same types of boxes, when I'm avoiding m-mom’s dealers.”

“Of course,” Dick mumbles, pretending to be indifferent towards the casual confession of the grim part of the boy's childhood, as he inserts the flat edge of the driver into the crack and makes a prying motion.

The metal breaks with a crack. From there, it’s easy to find the right latches and pry the lock open from the inside.

Finally, the lid is thrown open at last and Dick immediately takes a lungful of fresh air. It feels great and clears his head, the smell is slightly salty. They must be near the harbor.

“Hey,” Dick says to the boy as he crouches down to help him up. The smells are strong, and under the orange streetlamp, Dick can see the slight darkening on Jason’s green shorts from his slick and the rosy flush on his cheeks and the exposed parts of his body. “Can you stand, little wing?”

Jason hums as he tries to push Dick away. But his arms are weak like noodles, and Dick’s alpha instincts only tell him to hold tighter.

“I can get up on my own,” Jason snaps at him.

“No way,” Dick snorts as he suddenly picks Jason off of his feet, wrapping his warm body inside of his cape, “come on, I’ll take you back to Batman. We're done for the night."

"But the criminals-" Jason insists.

Dick shushes him.

"We'll have to chase them another night. Right now, the most important thing is tugging you into a nest.”


End file.
